Our Promise
by D Akevia II
Summary: Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini. Aku sendiri tidak tau. NaruGaa. Pendek. baca ya :D Review please..


Nemu draft ini di note facebook, jadi saya publish aja hehehe. :) Happy reading…

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**OUR Wish is our PROMISE**

A story by A.K

.

Tuhan, terimakasih akhirnya Kau berikan kesempatan ini padaku, kesempatan yang sangat aku inginkan sejak dulu. Bersamanya, memeluknya, memilikinya. Aku ingin waktu ini lebih lama Tuhan. Aku begitu bahagia bisa melihat dia tertidur dalam pelukanku, dan dia memelukku. Aku begitu bahagia mendengar setiap nafasnya yang ia hirup dan yang ia hembuskan menerpa kulit leherku. Seulas senyum tercipta di wajahku, ketika kuingat kata-katanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Lakukan sesuatu padaku sebelum kau pergi,,,Naruto, aku mohon"

Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini. Aku sendiri tidak tau. Aku pun yakin kau juga sepenuhnya tidak tau. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat disaat kita mencoba saling mengenal. Dan disaat kau dan aku saling memahami, aku harus pergi darimu. Aku ingat saat itu, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau terduduk sendirian di bangku belakang kelas itu, saat itu aku tidak tau apapun tentang dirimu, aku hanyalah murid baru. Aku menghampirimu, kau menatap mataku.

"Boleh aku sebangku denganmu?" tanyaku, kau hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Satu, dua tahun berlalu, aku sedikit demi sedikit mengenalmu, siapa dirimu, keluargamu. Aku yakin kau tidak menginginkan kehidupan seperti itu, aku pun juga. Dulu aku pernah bilang "kau beruntung masih punya orang tua, sedangkan aku tidak", ternyata aku salah. Memiliki orang tua yang sudah diambang perceraian tidak mudah. Aku tidak tau itu. Saat itu kau menangis. Aku merasa bersalah padamu. Aku ingin melindungimu, menjagamu.

Satu, dua tahun berlalu, kita telah lulus dari sekolah kita yang dulu. Aku bahagia kau melanjutkan di tempat yang sama denganku. Hanya saja kita berbeda jalur. Itu tidak masalah bagiku. Asal aku masih bisa menemuimu. Ternyata aku salah, untuk kedua kalinya. Aku pikir kau akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata tidak. Teman-temanmu telah mempengaruhimu, merubahmu. Kau semakin jauh dariku. Aku benci itu. Aku benci setiap orang menilai kau buruk. Mereka salah. Seolah aku bersaing dengan temanmu. Aku tetap berusaha di dekatmu.

Aku, kamu, kita sama, tapi berbeda, aku tumbuh dan hidup sendiri tanpa orang tuaku. Tuhan sepertinya sangat menyayangi mereka. Hanya sebuah yayasan sosial. Tempatku bernaung. Kau tumbuh bersama kedua orang tuamu, tapi menurut mu kau hidup sendiri. Kita berbeda, aku hidup karena aku berjuang, aku bekerja, aku belajar, aku berkompetisi. Kau hidup karena telah terlanjur diciptakan, diatas tahta harta orangtuamu kau bernaung. Tapi aku yakin bukan itu yang kau inginkan.

Tiga, empat tahun berlalu, aku menemukan hidupku, jalanku, bidangku. Satu sekolah mengenalku, memujiku. Hanya kau yang biasa dengan hal itu. "Selamat", katamu. Aku bahagia kau mendukungku. Tapi waktuku terkuras akan hal itu. Kau menjauh lagi dariku, atau aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan diriku. Ma'afkan aku. Kau berubah. Atau aku yang berubah.

Kulihat kau bersama gadis itu, saat itu kau miliknya. Dan kulihat lagi kau bersama gadis yang lain. Dan yang lain. Kenapa kau tak bersamaku? Hanya denganku. Saat itu aku mengerti bahwa aku terlalu mencintaimu, dan saat itu aku kehilanganmu. Kau memandangku sebagai teman laki-lakimu, dan aku mencintaimu. Kau anggap aku orang gila peyuka sesama jenis. "Ya, gue Gay", kataku. Saat itu aku benar-benar kehilanganmu. Aku tetap mengejarmu. Di suatu malam aku memaksamu. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapmu. Kau memperlakukanku seperti sampah, padahal aku memperlakukanmu seperti permata. Saat itu kau menangis, sakitkah itu, atau perasaanmu? Ma'afkan aku. Kau membenciku. Aku tetap mengejarmu.

Saat itu hampir ujian. Takdir memberiku kesempatan. Nilaimu berantakan. Guru-guru mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Mereka tau aku temanmu. Aku jadi pengajarmu. Kau tak terima itu. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih. Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari, seminggu. Aku senang kau melunak padaku. Apakah itu artinya kau memberiku kesempatan? Aku tidak tau. Satu bulan, kau kembali seperti dulu. Aku senang. Malam itu kau minta aku temani dirimu. Aku bersedia, sangat bersedia. Saat itu, kuakui, aku berjuang keras melawan nafsuku. Aku tidak ingin kau menbenciku. Lagi.

Lima tahun berlalu, kedua kalinya kita lulus dari sekolah yang sama. Kau terlihat puas dengan hasilmu. Aku juga senang melihatmu.

Kubuka sepucuk surat yang di berikan salah seorang pengurus yayasan padaku. "Diterima", aku mengulas senyumku. Bukan berarti sebuah kebahagiaan. Dadaku sesak.

.

Malam ini aku kerumahmu. Mungkin yang terakhir. Kau terlihat senang aku datang, sedetik kemudian kau terdiam. "Kenapa?" tanyamu. "Aku diterima, aku mau pamit", jawabku datar. Kau tak bergeming. Malam ini untuk terakhirnya. Aku ingin sekali lagi menyatakan perasaan itu. Jika malam ini hasilnya sama. Aku menyerah padamu. Pikirku. Lidahku tak mampu berucap. Waktu terbuang percuma disaat kami terdiam. Lalu ku beranikan diriku untuk berucap.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara", kau tak bergeming. Sepertinya aku sudah mendapat jawaban. Satu langkah. Kau tarik diriku dalam pelukmu. Kau menangis di dadaku. Aku balas memelukmu. Erat. Sangat-erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto"

"Aku janji akan kembali" kataku.

.

Narita Airport, Tokyo 08.00 a.m

Kau masih menggenggam tanganku. Hangat sekali. Aku tetap mencoba tersenyum. Ma'afkan aku.

~Mohon perhatian, pesawat tujuan Roma akan segera diberangkatkan, penumpang harap segera menuju gerbang~

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik", kataku padamu.

"Kau juga", jawabnya datar.

Kupeluk tubuhmu erat-erat. Tak kutanggapi sedikitpun tatapan aneh dari mata yang melihat kami. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya.

"Ingat selalu harapan kita?", tanyamu.

"Hm, Our wish is OUR PROMISE".

.

#Hm.. pendek banget yah hehehe, mau dilanjut gak? Kalo mau lanjut, kasih ide ke saya ya :)

-REVIEW PLEASE-


End file.
